


Secret Fantasies

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Kink meme request: https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93509.html?thread=366193733#cmt366193733
Relationships: Male Cadash/Varric Tethras
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Secret Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme request: https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93509.html?thread=366193733#cmt366193733

“Have you, by any chance, read Varric’s latest book?” Edric pulls his attention away from the report he was reading as Cassandra slides onto his bench in the tavern. He’s not exactly avoiding people, just sitting out of the way in one of the nooks built into the Herald’s Rest in Skyhold.

“I started it a few nights back.” He says, folding the scouting report and putting it into the pouch. His paperwork can wait, he gets too little time to chat with Cass. There’s always training and reports and fighting and Stone forbid, politics, to be done.

She hums. He waits. She likes to think about what she intends to say, finding the right words rather than rushing. He can see the appeal, she always sounds so much more elegant and refined when she’s able to think about things rather than just saying what first comes to mind. “What do you think of Taric and Eryk?” She finally asks, naming the two main characters.

Edric sits back, a smile on his face. “I’m quite happy he took my suggestion about writing something with Dwarves instead of Humans for once.”

Cassandra chuckles, a smile settling on her features. It gives her a roguish look, what with the way her scar pulls it into what people who don’t know her could assume is a grimace. “Is that all?”

Fuck. Of course she noticed. Romantic at heart is his Cass. Right now he’d prefer her to be just a little less perceptive as he is sure she clearly saw the chagrined look on his face before he was able to hide it as her laughter isn’t abating. “You’re not going to leave this alone are you?” He finally asks when it becomes apparent that she really isn’t going to stop laughing any time soon.

She shakes her head before opening the book to a page she’s marked with a slip of paper. She jabs her finger at the text and Edric makes the mistake of following the gesture.

_‘Taric sighs as his gaze follows the ruggedly handsome dwarf. Of course he’s not for him. But oh if only Eryk would look in his direction...’_

Edric slaps a hand to his forehead, the other reaching out to push the book away. He’s already read that romantic drivel, he doesn’t need to see it a second time. Of course, it’s good romantic drivel, Varric is a very talented author. It’s just Edric was two thirds into the book when he realised that the characters were rather familiar.

“Well?” Cassandra asks when she finally manages to stop cackling at him.

“Well what?” Edric asks. What does she expect? “I don’t really mind Varric using me as a model for a character in one of his stories, if that’s what you’re asking.”

She blinks. Then carefully closes the book and thumps Edric on the head with it.

“Ouch.” He says as he raises a hand to rub the abused spot.

“Stop being obtuse, are you going to go and notice him and sweep him off his feet?”

He splutters. “Cass!”

“This.” She holds the book up. “Is a love letter.” She gives the book a fond look. “A beautiful, romantic, novel for his totally and utterly clueless crush.”

“I’m not clueless.” He protests, a moment before he realises that he was probably arguing the wrong part of the sentence.

“But you are his crush.” She says and pats him on the shoulder. “Have you actually finished it?”

“No, I’m about two thirds of the way through, why?”

Cassandra smirks. “Do finish it, you might find it… enlightening.” Her whistling as she leaves is jaunty and Edric lets his head drop onto the tabletop.

He has a feeling he should probably finish the book. In fact, he’s going to go do that. Cass has him rather curious as to where the tension ends up.

_‘Eryk smiled from across the tavern, winking directly at Taric before tossing his hair back, the braids clinking together as he picked up his glass and slowly took a sip. Taric growled low in his throat as he watched the object of his affections slowly run his tongue over the edge of the mug. He stood, ignoring the group of friends he was with and made his way to the bar, settling beside the dwarf who gazed at him from behind his mug of ale, a coy smile settling on his handsome features._

__

__

_“So, You’ve been teasing all night, care to show me what you’ve really got?” Taric purred, leaning in.’_

Fuck. Edric just couldn’t read it without hearing Taric speaking in Varric’s voice. The good natured rumble that went straight to... No. Think of demons. And deepstalkers. And Orlesians. Okay. Better.

_‘Eryk smiled. “And here I thought you’d never gather the courage to ask salroka.” The mug is set down with a clunk as a hand reaches out to grab Taric’s weapon harness and haul him to his feet. “I’ve got a room upstairs.”_

__

__

_Taric can feel his heart hammering in his chest. “Lead on.” He says with a sweeping gesture.’_

Edric takes a deep breath before flipping the page, eyes flickering down the page. Are they. Yes. Right. Oh fuck. No wonder Cassandra thought he should read to the end.

Fuck it. He needs to find Varric.

“Inquisitor, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?” Varric asks as he looks up from his desk, papers spread over the surface like an avalanche of parchment. He’s wearing glasses and has ink splattered across his nose.

Edric tears his gaze away from noticing the small details and places the book down on the table.

Varric freezes. Just for a moment. Enough that Edric catches it before Varric busies himself with gathering his papers together and taking his glasses off. “I wasn’t aware you read novels.” Varric says with a smile that doesn’t quite conceal what Edric thinks is nerves.

“It was well recommended.” He says as he perches himself on the clear space Varric just created. This close Edric can see the small movement of his throat as he swallows. He doesn’t, Edric notes, move away.

“It was? So, what did you think?” Varric asks, managing a very credible indifference layered with professional curiousity.

“It was very good. The last chapter especially was... Illuminating.” He added a wink on the last word for good measure. It works as Edric has never seen Varric speechless before. It’s a strange thing to see if he’s honest.

“Oh.” Varric finally says.

Edric spins himself round till he’s facing Varric and hauls him out of his chair by grabbing his jacket. “I’ve got a room upstairs.” He says with a smirk and another wink.

Varric splutters before licking his lips and swallowing. “Lead on.”

Edric hops off the desk and heads for the door, one hand still tangled in Varric’s clothing, towing the other dwarf along, not that there’s any resistance. “I’ll be expecting a lovely romantic sequel about how they lived happily ever after too.”

There’s another strangled sound from Varric. And a silence that almost has Edric worried before he finally replies. “I’ll get right on it.”


End file.
